Rooftop Love
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: Reuniting with her step-sister Lightning, Saeko shows how much she missed the pink-haired teen. WARNING: Step-Sibling Incest, Futanari


**Rooftop Love**

A pair of polished katanas lay on the concrete floor. Sunlight bounces off the blades, making them shine. Their owners are currently locking lips. Lightning is currently rubbing Saeko's large breast and fingering her pussy. The purple haired beauty holds onto her step-sister for dear life. Her legs are spread wide open.

Allowing Lightning full access to her womanhood, "That biker girl look works on you, sister~" Saeko said in between kisses. Lightning thanks Saeko for the compliment by moving her fingers in a circle, and pinches her nipple. Bucking her hips Saeko cums hard. Spraying her juices all over Lightning's fingers.

Braking the kiss Saeko rests on Lightning's shoulder. Gathering her breath, "Had enough?" Lightning asked with a grin on her face.

"No," Saeko said breathlessly. She then puts a hand on Lightning's crotch, "We're just getting started~" wanting to repay the favour in full Saeko moves between Lightning's legs. Saeko didn't need to worry about her knees hurting. Because they are protected by pads. She unbuckles Lightning's belt then opens her blue jeans.

When pulling the red boxers down Lightning's large, thick cock springs out. Saeko pulls her white blouse up but keeps her silk and lace bra. Holding her D-cup sized breasts together Saeko moves them over Lightning's cock then lowers them. Lightning bit her lip because the softness on her cock feels amazing.

Chuckling, Saeko moves her breasts up and down Lightning's shaft, "It's so warm!" Saeko moans. The more she titty fuck Lightning, the wetter her pussy becomes. She can't wait to have Lightning side her. It has been too long since the last time they fucked. Also, Saeko wants to give Lightning a warm welcome after being separated for a while.

Feeling a pulse, Saeko puts her lips on the head of Lightning's cock.

Lightning grunts and cums into Saeko's mouth. Who drank all of it no problem. Not wanting to waste a drop of her step-sister's delicious seed, "I hope you are ready for more." Lightning said in a seductive tone. She slides her cock out then stands up.

Putting her hands on her breasts Saeko opens her mouth wide. Running her fingers through Saeko's hair and starts to fuck her step-sister's mouth. Saeko moans as Lightning's cock go in and out her throat. It is such a wonderful feeling. Lightning can tell by the look in Saeko's eyes. Also with the way her tongue is rolling around her shaft.

As much she likes Lightning ravaging her throat. Saeko wants Lightning's cock in her pussy. She can fight this urge thanks to her strong desire to drink her step-sister's seed, "Have another taste!" Lightning said grunting and shoots another load of her seed. Saeko drinks it all. Saeko lays on her back, removes her black thong.

Moving closer Lightning lifts Saeko's hips and plunges his cock deep inside her. Setting her arms over her head Saeko moans loudly. She likes this position because it makes her feel so submissive and Lightning's cock feels absolutely amazing. In this angle, it is able to hit all the sweet spots in Saeko's pussy at once.

It causes Saeko's moans of pleasure to become loud screams. Saeko's eyes rolled up her tongue and a bright red blush forms on her face. She even starts to drool, "I missed that expression." Lightning said trusting her hips strongly. All the while taking off her leather jacket. Like her step-sister Lightning is starting to sweat.

Which made her white tank top stick to her and become a little transparent. Saeko very much liked that because she can see bits of Lightning's red bra. As well watching Lightning's breasts bounce. Saeko reaches out to grab them. Making Lightning moan and her cock to get harder. When Saeko beings to knead Lightning's breasts.

The pink-haired teen moves her hips faster. This speed makes Saeko lose her mind. She cries out Lightning's over and over again. She subconsciously pinches Lightning's nipples which causes her step-sister to cum. Overfilling her womb with warm, thick semen, "I can feel it leaking out of me!" Saeko said moaning.

"It's your turn." Lightning said pulling out. When her cock leaves Saeko's pussy her cums pours out. Smiling she sets Saeko down then lays on her back. In a very sexual manner, Saeko crawls on tops Lightning like a cat. Holding her cock still Saeko's hips raises up then swiftly goes down. Saeko lets a loud cry of pleasure.

"Oh, right in my ass~" Saeko said moaning and drooling. Putting her hands on Lightning's breasts rides her step-sister's cock. Lightning cant' see her face because she's looking up towards the sky. But Lightning will make do with Saeko's bouncing breasts. Wanting a little payback, Lightning grabs them roughly, "Don't stop~" Saeko moans as Lightning rubs her tits. Both Lightning and Saeko have the same cup size.

However, as of recently, Lightning's breasts are slightly bigger then Saeko's. Not that she minds tho. Just more to grab.

Saeko cums hard with Lightning pinches her nipples. While in the middle of her climax Lightning moves her hips. Causing Saeko's orgasm to go even longer. Liking this very much Saeko keeps riding Lightning's cock. Until Lightning cums. Saeko bites her lower lip when Lightning fills her up, "Go over there." Lightning said pointing at a fence.

Heading there quickly, Saeko presses lover huge breasts on the fence, "Hurry!" Saeko said moves her plump ass side-to-side. Lightning can see her cum leaking out both of Saeko's holes. Getting up Lightning walks up to Saeko. Plunging her cock back into Saeko's ass while rubbing her clit and firmly grasping Saeko's perfect hip.

On her back, Saeko can feel Lightning's breasts pressed up against her. Also Lightning's warm breath in her ear, "You're mine, right?" Lightning whispers into her ear. Saeko nods. She can't say anything because her mind is mush. Saeko response earns her a stronger thrust from Lightning, "Good. Now sit back, relax and lose yourself in ecstasy."

The fence starts to rattle as Lightning fucks Saeko's ass hard as she can. Saeko is differently not walking after this. But it was worth it. Ever since they have been separated at high school Lightning. Making Saeko cock starved. She almost slept with Takashi but Saeko is able to hold herself back. For a little bit.

Thankfully Lightning came back on time. In fact, their reunion happened not too long ago. She is able to have some along time with Lightning because Saeko wants one-on-one time with Lightning. The rest of the group agrees with her request. Not know Saeko's true intentions is to fuck Lightning. Her grip on the fence tightens when Lightning cums in her ass again.

With more fuel in the tank, Lightning pulls out and shoves her cock into Saeko's pussy. She wants both of Saeko's holes to get equal treatment. Tears roll down Saeko's face due to the great amount of pleasure she's getting. The hand on Saeko's hips moves to her chin and Lightning turns her head for another passionate kiss.

On the back of Saeko's mind, wonders if she should tell Lightning that she kissed Takashi. But whenever that thought pops up, it's quickly pushed away every time Saeko cums. She's not sure how many times she climaxed. But Saeko knows for sure it is a lot.

"Saeko." Lightning said whispering and cums for the final time, "Next time, let's get Serah involved. She needs some love too. Are you willing to share?"

"Yes." Saeko said smiling, "I always wanted to be in a threesome."


End file.
